dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Rex
Dr. Ronald Alexander, better known as Dr. Rex, is the mad scientist responsible for the Dino Attack. Biography Early Life Ronald Alexander was born in approximately 1930, and grew up in the city of Town Plan. He had a sister named Catherine, although for as-of-yet unknown reasons, Catherine was adopted by the Schattenberg family. Along with his friends and co-workers Zachary Abody and George Ogel, he got exceptional grades in school and went to college to become a scientist. The three of them performed much research and made many discoveries. One discovery made by Ronald was a substance that, when drunk, would cause one not to age for an entire year, and could be used to keep living specimens in stasis. Just before their High School Reunion in 1957, Dr. Ronald Alexander took his first sip of this substance. He later attended the reunion, and laid eyes on Talia Kaahs, a former classmate of theirs. George also laid his eyes on her, and they flipped a Stud to see who would get to talk to her. Ronald lost, and despite how George and Talia instantly fell in love, he decided that one day George would lose her, and then she would go to him instead. A year later, he was mentally addicted to the anti-aging serum, but unbeknownst to Alexander, the serum was making him steadily mentally-unbalanced. He was shocked to find out that George and Talia were getting married, and he decided to kidnap Talia the day before the wedding. He tried to appeal to her and convince her to love him instead. When Talia refused, Ronald grew angry and threw her into a stasis tube filled with the anti-aging serum. The next day, he went to the wedding, where George was waiting for Talia. Ronald explained that Talia didn't love him and stood him up, shocking George and throwing him into a depression. Ronald didn't care; all he wanted was this anti-aging serum, which was slowly destroying his sanity. Alpha Team Nearly fifty years later, thanks to the anti-aging serum Ronald Alexander was still only twenty-seven years old, but with a very unbalanced mind. When George's brother, Evil Ogel, began his master plans to take over the world, Ronald joined the Alpha Team, using his old nickname "Dr. Rex" as his codename. He was surprised to find Zachary Abody also in the team, under the codename "Frozeen" (which was his old nickname). Zachary, in turn, was equally surprised, but moreso about how little Dr. Rex had changed physically over the past fifty years. When George joined his brother side as General Evil, unlike Frozeen, Dr. Rex did not show any pity or hope of redeeming his old friend. In fact, he worked to sever the friendship of Frozeen and General Evil. In his most well-known mission as an Alpha Team Agent, he and Frozeen invaded an Ogel compound, and General Evil was dispatched to stop them. While in the compound, Dr. Rex found and stole a formula written by Evil Ogel for mutated dinosaurs, then set up an explosive. He found Frozeen and General Evil fighting, and then knocked a pillar onto General Evil without Evil knowing that it was him. With General Evil pinned, Dr. Rex slipped out of one of the base's windows, and the compound blew up with General inside. Dr. Rex and Frozeen fled from the explosion, and thus did not know that General Evil had barely survived the explosion, rescued by several medical drones. However, as Dr. Rex had planned, General Evil was not aware of Dr. Rex's presence, and thus thought that Frozeen was solely responsible for the falling pillar and the exploding base. Dr. Rex later retired from the Alpha Team, and seemingly fell off the face of the world for several years, for there is very little information about his life for the next eight years. The Dino Attack Begins Still addicted to the anti-aging serum, Dr. Rex's mind was far too unbalanced for its own good in 2009. Stumbling upon the plans for Mutant Dinos that he had stolen from Ogel's base while he was with the Alpha Team, he had a sudden epiphany. Dr. Rex was then convinced that Minifigkind was doomed to extinction, and that Mutant Dinos were to rule the world. If Minifigkind continued to survive, the universe would collapse. Seeing this as unpreventable fate, Dr. Rex took it upon himself to not stop it, but to help fate in her course. He built a lab on Dino Island after he contained the four Transforming Dinosaurs in a cave, and hired many scientists whom he convinced to see his way of thinking. Then, he captured four dinosaurs from Adventurers' Island and the two Dino Islands: an unidentified lizard specimen, a raptor, a pterosaur, and a T-Rex. Then, using Evil Ogel's formula, he mutated the four dinosaurs into a Mutant Lizard, Mutant Raptor, Mutant Pterosaur, and Mutant T-Rex. However, Dr. Rex was unsatisfied with these results, and decided to alter the formula to give the Mutant Dinos special powers. He put the first three mutants into stasis tubes, but the Mutant T-Rex resisted. Dr. Rex locked away the 'prototype' Mutant T-Rex in a secure section of Dino Island while he thought of a way to use the Mutant T-Rex to his benefit. With this altered formula, Dr. Rex created a wave of Mutant Dinosaurs with amazing powers and abilities, to help prevent extinction at the hands of the LEGOLAND Military or Alpha Team, then unleashed his creations upon the LEGO Planet. As he predicted, neither the LEGOLAND Military nor the Alpha Team could stop the Mutant Dinos. However, two things went wrong in his plans: the Alpha Team was able to move much of the Minifig population to Antarctica, where the Mutant Dinos could not get them, and the Dino Attack Team was formed to specifically combat these powerful mutants. Dr. Rex then got an idea, and he created a shrinking serum with effects that would last as long as it wasn't exposed to oxygen. Then, he covered the 'prototype' Mutant T-Rex's skin with it, causing the T-Rex to shrink to the size of a Minifig. Then, he placed the Mutant T-Rex in a Minifig disguise with features based on his own. Working with his fellow scientists, they altered the disguised Mutant T-Rex's brain and vocal chords, to give him a voice (also based on Dr. Rex's own voice) and to allow the Mutant T-Rex to realize that it must act like a Minifig, join the Dino Attack Team, then when the team was most vulnerable, to burst out of his Minifig disguise and kill the four founding members. However, Dr. Rex was not present when the operations were finished, and did not immediately learn that this disguised Mutant T-Rex, named "Rex", thought that he was completely Minifig and forgot all about Dr. Rex's plans. Nonetheless, he continued to monitor Rex through hidden spy cameras throughout LEGO City. Laboratory Invasion Months into the Dino Attack, Dr. Rex's plans were going smoothly even despite the Rex failure, for while the Dino Attack Team was keeping the Mutant Dinos at bay, the creatures were slowly gaining the upper hand and pushing the Dino Attack Team back. However, the Dino Attack Team sent several of their agents and allies to investigate a subway system from which Mutant Dinos emerged but did not enter, and some villains followed these agents and allies as they discovered a sewage tunnel that led all the way to Dino Island. Dr. Rex was informed by one of his more recent experiments, a Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrid Guard, that they had captured two T-Rexes in the sewage system. Dr. Rex brought these two T-Rexes into his laboratory, where he had their DNA tested. He discovered that one of the T-Rexes was Rex, and the other was a close relative of Rex. Then, he injected Rex with a truth serum, and while waiting for it to go into effect, he told Rex his reasons behind the Dino Attack. When the truth serum was in effect, Dr. Rex tried to get information out of Rex about the Dino Attack Team's weaknesses, but unfortunately Rex did not know anything about them. Another Hybrid Guard approached Dr. Rex, telling him that they had captured the Dino Attack agents, allies, and villains. Dr. Rex left to check on these prisoners, and found Amanda "Claw" Remous, Libo, the Brickster, Sam Sinister, Vladek, and someone he thought was General Evil. He confirmed their theory that he was behind the Dino Attack, and threatened what he'd do to them for discovering the laboratory. Suddenly, Libo disappeared, and a little robot that identified itself as the "D.I.N.O. Bot v1.0" told Dr. Rex that Libo was fleeing down a hallway. However, Dr. Rex could not find Libo. Dr. Rex doubled back, this time accompanied by several Hybrids. He found all of the prisoners, including Rex and Chompy, escaped and now accompanied by Evil Ogel, General Evil, and a few drones. Dr. Rex, now unsure about which G.E. Body was used by the real General Evil, attacked Frozeen and strangled him to death. Suddenly, a bright light flashed, and Frozeen came back to life as a Minifig in an Alpha Team uniform. Dr. Rex ordered the Hybrids to attack the group, then he slowly made his way out of the chamber, pursued by Rex. Dr. Rex summoned more Hybrids to attack Rex, but Rex plowed right through the Hybrids, grabbed Dr. Rex in his maw, and threw the mad scientist through a door. They proceeded to fight inside Dr. Rex's mind-switching machine, but Rex accidentally activated the machine. When Dr. Rex woke, he was in the body of a T-Rex, and Rex was in his body. Dr. Rex tried to attack, but he was stopped by the Dino Attack agents, allies, and villains. Then, more Hybrids arrived and captured Dr. Rex, no longer recognizing their master, and under Rex's orders they brought Dr. Rex to the dungeon. However, on the way to the dungeon, the four Transforming Dinosaurs of Dino Island attacked the laboratory, scattering the Hybrids and freeing Dr. Rex. Dr. Rex made his way to the mutation department, where he mutated himself into a Mutant T-Rex. Then, he armored himself with the invincible metal Silge, and left the laboratory. In the jungles of Dino Island, he found a Dino Track Transport ridden by Rex, Amanda, a Lurcher Drone, General Evil, and Talia Kaahs, whom the General had rescued from stasis. Dr. Rex tried to stop them, but thanks to an old Alpha Team Deep-Sea Manuever 1-B, the Dino Track Transport escaped the mad scientist T-Rex. Dr. Rex returned to the Dino Island Laboratory and defeated the Transforming Dinosaurs. It was time to set the next stage of his plan into motion... The Goo Caverns First, Dr. Rex sent a small army of Mutant Raptors and Mutant Pterosaurs to attack Dino Attack Headquarters, a swarm of Mutant Lizards to infiltrate Dino Attack Headquarters, and a half-dozen Mutant T-Rexes to destroy the Dino Attack Power Station. However, Dr. Rex did not intend to fully defeat the Dino Attack Team in this attack; he was simply testing their abilities and how they would react to such an attack. Upon learning that the Dino Attack Team was traveling to the Goo Caverns to gather Green Goo, Dr. Rex traveled to LEGO Island for unknown reasons while his ally, Dr. Inferno, took care of things in the Goo Caverns. Then, he sent a false message under Viper's name to trick some Dino Attack Agents into staying in the Goo Caverns after the mission was complete, then ordered the capture of Rex. When the Brickspider Bot v1.0 reported to Dr. Rex that Rex was under custody, Dr. Rex sent out radio messages under Rex's name to trick the Dino Attack Team into going into Quadrant 14 of the Goo Caverns. There, Dr. Rex and a massive army of Mutant Dinos arrived. The Mutant Dinos wiped out many of the Dino Attack Agents, caught by surprise, and their vehicles. Dr. Rex led a group of Mutant Dinos out of Quadrant 14 to destabilize the Goo Caverns once more. Then, he sent some of the Mutant Dinos to attack the Trouble Sub Docking Bay and Trouble Train Depot. Once this task was complete, Dr. Rex found an Ogel Drilling Vehicle driven by Rex, General, and Shock. He recognized Shock as Talia Kaahs, and knew that General had freed her from stasis. He tried to convince her that General was evil and he was noble, but Shock did not listen. Angered, Dr. Rex pursued the Ogel Drilling Vehicle through the Goo Caverns, but was cut off by a landslide. However, Dr. Rex is still alive, and continues to actively command the Mutant Dinos. His current whereabouts are unknown. Abilities and Traits Dr. Rex was a scientist, and skilled with anything that involved putting on a lab coat. He was also a skilled fighter, and a deadly sharpshooter when armed with a laser. As a Mutant T-Rex, Dr. Rex has all the abilities of Mutant T-Rexes, including laser vision and an internal furnace. Although he is currently in Rex's body, he mutated himself with the current Mutant Dino formula and is thus not limited with the restrictions of being a prototype Mutant T-Rex. Dr. Rex does simply what he believes is best for the universe. Unfortunately, because he is mentally unbalanced as a result of addiction to the anti-aging serum, his views on what is best for the universe are skewed. Dr. Rex is also selfish, and wanted Talia Kaahs for himself rather than letting his best friend George Ogel marry her. Dr. Rex is also very intelligent yet unwise. Trivia *Dr. Rex was based off an unused concept for an alter-ego of Rex. *Dr. Rex's name inspired Dr. Wolf's name, since Dr. Rex worked with dinosaurs and Dr. Wolf worked with Vikings monsters. Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Villains Category:PeabodySam Category:Mutant Dinos